The Tick (2010 Series)
There could be a Possiblity of The Tick to Return back to animation in the 2010s though. The Series will be run by the creators of The Venture Bros (Christopher McCulloch, and Doc Hammer) with their Production Company Astro Base Go!, and Comic Creator, Ben Edlund. Darby Pop Productions, and Hasbro Studios will be producing the movie as well. In the remake, Characters who are from Prevoius Tick Media will appear, as well new ones for the show. Premise A square-jawed, muscular, bright blue-costumed figure with antennae sticking up from his head, The Tick is a surreal parody of superheroes, in the vein of Dave Sim's character, The Cockroach. He is well-intentioned, friendly, good-natured, high-spirited, frequently obtuse, and prone to quipping odd, dim remarks and "inspirational" speeches filled with bizarre metaphors. The Tick is known for his nonsensical battle cry, "Spoooooon!", which he decided upon one day while eating breakfast (specifically, the cereal Drama Flakes). Like many superheroes, The Tick has a sidekick, a rather plump former accountant named Arthur. Arthur wears a white moth suit that allows him to fly; although he is often mistaken for a bunny due to the long ear-like antennae of his costume and the fact that his wings are often folded up. The Tick is impulsive, and Arthur serves as a sort of conscience; he also figures out the schemes of villains and formulates plans to stop them. Arthur's "battle cry" (such as it is) is "Not in the face! Not in the face!" In all of his incarnations, The Tick is surrounded by a cast of equally absurd heroes and villains, many of them parodies of popular comic book characters and character types. Few of the "superheroes" in the Tick mythos have powers that would measure up to those of DC Comics or Marvel Comics characters, but their foes are often equally silly and/or weak. The Tick lives in a city simply called "The City." In the animated series, The Tick was assigned to The City after his "Cabinet of Terror" (described by The Tick as the "deadliest engine of destruction 1974 had to offer") exploded, leaving him unharmed, during his city assignment selection trials at the National Super Institute Convention in Reno, Nevada. According to the series' companion book, The Tick: Mighty Blue Justice!, at least one of the judges was amazed by this (perhaps by The Tick's survival), awarding The Tick a score of 10 out of 10. Principal Cast *John DiMaggio - The Tick, Lava Man, Crease, The Angry Red Herring, Stalingrad, What Inquisitor, Nega Tick *Cam Clarke - Arthur the Moth, Fishboy: Lost Prince of Atlantis, Johnny Polite, Mr. Amazing *Diedrich Bader - Die Fledurmaus, Lou Salazar: The Sewer Czar, Feral Boy, Eyebrows Mulligan, What Interpreter, Socket *Susan Eisenberg - American Maid *Steven Blum - Sewer Urchin, The Terror (In Flashbacks), Visual Eye, Flith, Speak, Porcupine, Dean, Thrakkorzog's Roomate, Johannes Gutenberg, Soren, Watt, Mr. Exciting Addtional Cast *Nolan North - Bi-Polar Bear, Idea Men, Mr. Bear, The Caped Wonder, The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight, The Fin, The Galoot *Grey DeLisle - Jungle Janet, Miss Jupiter, Ruth (Arthur's Mom), Bee Twins, Mad Nanny, Regina Hume, Sally Vacuum, Mona Lisa, Ottoman Empress, Fred *Tom Kenny - Caped Chameleon a.k.a. Crusading Chameleon, Dynamole, Forehead, Gesundheitan, Uncle Creamy *Bill Fagerbakke - Human Ton (1st Time), Baby Boomerangutan *Jennifer Hale - Carmelita Vhatos, Miss Venus, Tuun-La: Not of This Earth, Cassandra SanFrancisco, Horse-Girl *Philip Proctor - Courderoy Cordova, Fortissimo Brothers, Charles' Father, Ernest Jevees *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chuck, Taft, Whats, Martian Mindreader, Captain Mucilage, George Washington Carver *Hynden Walch - SuffraJet, Miss Saturn, Dot *Rick D. Wasserman - Human Bullet, Mighty Agrippa: Roman God of the Aqueduct, Sub-Human, Zipperneck *Kari Wahlgren - Jet Valkyrie, Miss Darkmoon, Ella Ice, Bikini Girl *John Kassir - Shotgun, Sarcastro, Fear Guy *Armin Shimmerman - The Terror *John Cygan - The Mayor *Roger Rose - Four-Legged Man, Skippy *Terri Hawkes - Amelia (Charles' sister), Miss Moon, Mynda *Isabella Acres - Miss Moon Jr. *Jim Cummings - Barry Hubris/Bayou Boy, Captain Decency, Mr. Mental, Multiple Santa, Joesph Stalin, Thrakkorzog, Leonardo da Vinci, Atilla The Hun, Stinkweed *Robin Atkin Downes - The Carpeted Man, Mr. Hydra, Eye-Guy *Greg Eagles - Pineapple Pokopo *Dwight Schultz - Breadmaster, Benjamin Franklin, Deadly Bulb/Pigleg *Brian Bloom - Mr. Wolf, Patriot Man *James Horan - Dinosaur Neil, Dr. Wren *Tom Kane - Belbot Manger, Mr. Ezra Fleener *Nika Futterman - Betty: Queen of the Ants, Blitzen, Flying Squirrel, Wheel *Daran Norris - Big Shot, Doorman *Logan Grove - Brainchild *Dana Snyder - Professor Chromedome *Michael T. Wiess - Dr. Vhatos *Peter Lurie - Baron Violent, Proto-Clown, Human Ton (2nd Time), The Living Doll *Neal McDonough - Fireman *Keith Szarabajka - Icebird, Rosebud *Romi Dames - Professor Akiko Ichibana *Edward Asner - The Mother of All Inventions *Xander Berkeley - Octo Paganini *Jeff Bennett - El Seed, Whirling Scottish Devil, Thomas Edison, Eastern-Bloc Robot Cowboy, Captain Lemming *Clancy Brown - Zeus, The Night, Indigestible Man *Elizabeth Daily - Birdmocker, Lady Hornet *Dave Fennoy - Diamond Man *Dave Wittenberg - Red Francesco, Wings *Gregg Berger - Uncle Creamy II, Mole King, Man-Eating Cow, Hey Leader, Omnipotus *Mark Hamill - Dr. Julius Pendecker, The Dutchman, Dragonlord, Sewer Girl's Husband *Richard McGonagle - Hotel Manager *Tricia Helfer - Aphrodite *Jodi Benson - Sewer Girl, Gracie *Lex Lang - Wally, Captain Sanity *James Arnold Taylor - Jack Tuber, Plunger Man, Frostboy *Iona Morris - Holly *Tara Strong - Crystal, Spoongirl, Miss Earth *Maria Canals-Barrera - Kitty *Kevin Clash - Handy *David Kaye - Chairface Chippendale, The Hornet, Jim Rage *Danica McKellar - Miss Mercury *Kim Mai Guest - Miss Mars, Puppy Glade *Vannessa Marshall - Miss Neptune *Olivia d'Abo - Miss Uranus, Éclair *Gina Torres - Miss Pluto *Benjamin McKenzie - Moonlight Crusader *April Stewart - Ms. Might, Charles's Mother *Gary Anthony Williams - Milo, Sympantro *Crispin Freeman - Terry Terror, Buttery Pat, Dr. Mung Mung, Tounge Tounge *George Takei - Shadow Samurai *Wally Wingert - The Heys, Dr. Bud Frontier, S.P.O.R.K. *Will Friedle - Mr. Pegasus *Josh Keaton - Mr. Dragon *Matthew Mercer - Mr. Cygnus *David Faustino - Mr. Andromeda *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Mr. Phoenix *Benjamin Diskin - Mr. Unicorn *Yuri Lowenthal - Mr. Lionet *Tasia Valenza - Ms. Chameleon *Adrianne Barbeau - Galaxius *Quinton Flynn - The Human Spider *Colleen O'Shaunggesy - Kid Hornet, Ghostbug *Corey Burton - Mousiuer Dynamite, Hector Strange, Gassy Man *Rino Romano - The Tuxedo *Adam West - Knifeman *Sam Riegel - Forkboy *Andre Sogliuzzo - Octo Raymond, Weightiuss *Dawnn Lewis - Weather Witch *Leigh Allyn Baker - Joan White *Troy Baker - Professor Z, Graffiti Avenue *Dee Bradley Baker - Freakcrawler *Fred Tatasciore - Major Magnet *Cree Summer - Volcano Girl *April Winchell - Hera *Erin Torpey - Artemis the Archerette *Molly C. Quinn - Red Flare *Audrey Wasilewski - Silver Flight *Summalee Montano - Mischange *Jonathan Adams - Mr. Malevolence *Roger Craig Smith - Owlboy *Carlos Alazaraqui - Grasp *Bumper Robinson - Robot Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Doc Hammer - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Jackson Publick - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Ben Edlund - Creator, Staff Writer, Producer *Sebastian Montes - Director *Sam Liu - Supervising Director *Henry Gilroy - Supervising Producer, Staff Writer *Alex Soto - Director *Nathan Chew - Director *Seung-Hyun Oh - Director *Brandon Auman - Staff Writer *Kenji Ono - Director *Chris Graham - Director *Matt Wayne - Staff Writer *Crispin Freeman - Staff Writer *Michael Ryan - Staff Writer *Doug Katsaros - Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Superheroes Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Television Series Category:The Tick Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows Category:Action/Adventure